


Findings

by Sardakl



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Horror, M/M, Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardakl/pseuds/Sardakl
Summary: Looking for games to keep you from boredom during the summer holidays, you search a second hand electronics store.
Relationships: BEN (BEN Drowned)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Findings

**Author's Note:**

> I have never in my life written anything longer than two pages and my skills as an author are abysmal. I didn't even read through it to check for mistakes because I know I wouldn't be able to bare reading it. I'm sorry... 
> 
> Also, I tried to keep the reader gender neutral.

You’re on your way home from your friends house when you notice a second hand electronics shop. Your decide to take a peek as you have run out of games to play recently and you’re hoping that they might have a few games for sale, even if your aren’t feeling all that hopeful about it.

Your even the store ten minutes before closing and the cashier doesn’t seem all too happy to see you enter, seemingly having been hoping to start closing if you hadn’t entered. He grudgingly ask you if you’re looking for anything specific, wanting to get you out of the store as soon as possible. 

You know that you tend to stand out like a sore thumb in stores like this, not really seeming like the type to be interested in electronics. Normally, the store employees tend to ignore you and go for the customers that seem to be more willing to actually buy something instead of just browsing. 

Not that they really have the wrong impression about you. Even if you are actually interested in the electronics they have for sale, you don’t currently have the money to be able to afford any of the more expensive stuff, and having no use for the cheaper ones. 

You had been hoping to land a summer job so you would have more money to buy the things that caught your attention, your parents not that willing to invest in things they thought would only be temporary interests.

You answer that you’re looking for games and feel pleasantly surprised when the cashier leads you to a back corner of the store where there is a small, yet impressive pile of games for all types of consoles. 

You brows through the games for a moment, looking for anything that might catch your interest. In the corner of your eye you see something that looks interesting. You pull it out from in between two other games and look at what it is, letting out a sound of excitement as you recognise it. Majora’s Mask!

You flip it around hoping that the price isn’t too high for you to be able to buy it and are glad to see that it isn’t high at all. Actually, it is way cheaper than what you would have expected. Sure, it doesn’t seem to be in prime condition and sure, it seem to be a little bit on the sketchy side. But, who cares! It’s really cheap and your have been wanting to play it for a long time. 

You take a little bit more time to browse through the games and make your way over to the register with a few games in your hand. All of the prices and great and you are sure that you will be visiting again in the future. 

As the cashier is ringing you up he notices that you have the Majora’s Mask in your small pile. He picks it up and grimaces. “Are you sure you want this game? It looks a bit sketchy to me.”

“Well, yeah,” you reply, frowning down at the game along with him, “it’s really cheap though, so it won’t be a big loss even if it turns out to be a fluke.”

The cashier looks up at you and raises and eyebrow, his expression clearly telling what he thinks of your decision. “Okay then, just don’t come crying to me when you catch some stupid virus from the game.”

You grasp in mock offence. “No way! How could you say something like that to your most loyal customer?”

He snorts at you in surprise. “Dude, I’ve known you for a total of ten minutes.”

The cashier doesn’t judge the rest of your video game choices all that much. He even seem slightly approving when he rings up The Last of Us. You smile at him as you exit the store, happy with both you find and the fact that you managed to make the cashier laugh. 

Now you have two reasons to return to the store. If someone is willing to laugh at your terrible jokes, you are really going to become their most loyal customer, the prices be damned. 

-

When you get home you’re pumped to start with the new games you bought. Pleased, you note that there is no one home. Your mum must have gotten the evening shift today, meaning she won’t be home for a few hours.

You love your mum, but your alone time is the most important time of the day. You wouldn’t be able to function without you alone time. 

You drop the games on the sofa and head over to the kitchen, feeling hungry. You open the fridge to check if there are any leftovers that you could eat, too lazy to cook. You note that the only only leftover in the fridge is a bowl of curry from the other day and decide not to eat it. You’re sure your mum will be exhausted when she gets home and your don’t want her to worry about food. 

Instead, you prepare yourself a bowl of cereal, ignoring your promise to yourself not to eat cereal after ten in the morning anymore. You had over to the sofa and start with the Majora’s Mask. You’ve been wanting to play the game since forever. You remember watching your older brother playing it when you were a kid, anything that reminds you of your brother makes you very happy. 

You insert the cartridge into the console and wait for it to boot up, eating some of your cereal at the same time. You almost spill the cereal on yourself when the sound is loud enough for the neighbours to play along with you. You scramble the get the TV remote to turn down the volume before a neighbour come to complain again. 

You sigh in relied when the volume is turned down to a reasonable level go to make a new save for yourself. When you open the section for the save files, you notice the existence of another save file. The file is called ‘BEN’. 

You laugh to yourself at that. You have seen the BEN Drowned creepy pasta floating around on the internet every once in a while. You even remember reading some of the shitty fan fictions when you were around 13 and in your edgy phase. Though you can’t say that you had yet grown out of that edgy phase.

You wonder if whoever was playing this before you is a fan of the BEN Drowned story, or if their name was actually Ben. 

Now that you think about it, the cartridge had looked just as sketchy as it had been describes in the story. Maybe the previous owner really was a fan after all. 

You decide to load the ‘BEN’ file before making one for yourself out of curiosity, wondering if the game was also left almost finished like it had been described in the story. 

You’re elated to find that the game had been left unfinished at the same spot as it had been described in the story. This is amazing! Someone was really dedicated and probably wanting to scare the next person that got the game. 

Though, you don’t know what anyone would go this far, because they will never be able to see your reaction to the whole thing. You wouldn’t have gone this far. You would have only named the file ‘BEN’. And if you were feeling really daring, you would have ripped off the cover on the cartridge and written Majora. You aren’t too big on pranks you wouldn’t see the reaction to. 

You exited the ‘BEN’ file and make your own file. You name it Link, maybe as a tribute to the story. 

As you play on through the game, you would notice how every once in a while the game would call you Ben instead of using Link. It was just like the story, someone must have gone through great length to get modify the game’s very code. All for a prank they would never see the results for. 

You decide to continue on with the game like it had been described in the story. Your go to the astronomer’s tower to see if you can get the fourth day’s glitch to work and are incredibly proud of yourself when you get it on the first try. 

Things go exactly the same as in the story, to the smallest detail. You can not believe anyone would go this far into changing the code of the game, you don’t even know if it’s actually possible. You start to wonder, if maybe, this is the original cursed cartridge. But that thought is dismissed as soon as is crosses your mind. 

You reach for your telephone when your exit the chat and instead of returning to in front of the astronomer, you find your character standing in the Majora boss fight room from the end of the game. You recognise the room from all the times you watched your brother played through the game when you were a child, you remember how much he used to love the game. He would have probably been greatly offended that someone decided to ‘destroy’ a perfectly good game. 

Even Skull Kid was there, floating over your character. You open the camera on your phone and start recording a video so you can send it to your friends. Your setup is awkward, the phone between your knees and the controller in your hands, but you get it work. 

You play until the first message pops up: “You’re not sure why, but you apparently had a reservation…” You stop recording, but you decide that you will continue playing for a little longer.

When it asks you if you want to go to the lair of the temple’s boss, you decide to try pressing ‘no’ first just for shits and giggles, knowing that it won’t work. You’re stunned when it does. Whoever altered the game must have wanted to have their own go at things.

A message pops up on the screen again and you can feel the terror settle deep inside of you. It says: 

“Let’s stop playing games now, (y/n)”

Your don’t know how it knows your name. You have not given the game your name, you even named you character Link instead of using your actual name like you might have. Maybe, you think, it might have somehow hacked into the files of another game on your console and somehow found you name there. 

That theory seems like a stretch though. Four out of five times you name your character something that isn’t even your own name, just choosing based on what you would think would suit the character. It doesn’t make any sense, how does the game know your name. 

You decide this is enough terror for one day and go to close the game when your phone screen lights up with a message request on Instagram. You close the game and go to check the message, wanting anything at all the distract you.

The message is from an account called ben2342002, the account has the Elegy of Emptiness statue as a profile picture and you feel your stomach sink. There are two messages.

ben2342002: How was the game?

ben2342002: Why did you close the game?

You can feel your hands start to shake as your thoughts move at a speed you can barely keep up with. How did it find your instagram? Did it somehow manage to access your email through the console, then finding your account through that? That was ridiculous. 

You: how do u know my name

You: how did u find my account

You can feel yourself start to hyperventilate and can’t bring yourself to try and stop, your breathing getting heavier and heavier as you wait for the answer from Ben.

You: what do u want from me?

You wait a few minutes, staring at your phone and waiting for an answer, not daring not move even a millimetre. You feel as if you’re being watched from every side. And for all you know, you might as well be. 

At the back of your mind your think, that you will have to go back to the secondhand electronics store to complain about their cursed game. You almost snort out loud at the thought, though the fear of dying keeps you from reacting physically to your silly thought. 

You finally receive a reply. 

ben2342002: I’m glad you asked.

ben2342002: I’ve been looking for some entertainment recently.

ben2342002: And you seem to have quite the potential to be fun.

You stiffen up at that. Entertain Ben? What does that even mean. From the original story posted, he seemed to have quite the sadistic personality, what would he make you do?

You: entertain u? what do u mean

You: pls don’t tell me u’re going to make me record my own sex tape or some shit

Apparently even in the scariest situations humour is what you hide behind. 

ben2342002: I was right, you are funny. 

He was right? How did he even know you were funny, the only interactions you had before this was you playing the game. That wasn’t even a real interaction.

You: u were right?

You: wtf

The replies are coming a little faster now, you have seemingly caught his attention. Maybe you shouldn’t have tried to hide behind humour, maybe he wouldn’t have even developed a deep enough interest in you to reply.

ben2342002: How do you like the game?

You: majora’s mask?

ben2342002: No.

ben2342002: My game.

You’re worried for a moment that you’ve offended Ben, you don’t want him mad at you. It would not be good if he decided to somehow find a way to kill you. 

You: srry thought it was ur game 

You: u might have to help me out a bit here, am not rlly sure what game ur talking bout

ben2342002: Well… 

ben2342002: The main characters are you and I.

You: does it take place irl

ben2342002: Yes, so make sure to play your role well.

Your role? Your tensed muscles were starting to hurt and the fear of what he was going to make you do making you feel sick in your stomach. You were sure he was going to make you hurt somebody and the most likely somebody was you. 

You: what if i don’t 

ben2342002: Your mother takes medication, yes?

ben2342002: I’m sure it would be easy to change it to the wrong medication and your mother wouldn’t know any better.

Jesus. How could he have possibly found out about that. Those were private doctors records, you were sure they were incredibly difficult to access. There is a very strong, yet not at all surprising need to throw up and you rush to the bathroom to throw up all of what little you have eaten today, the thought of your mother being mixed up in this being too much.

It doesn’t take long for you stomach to empty, yet you keep dry heaving over the toilet seat. You have nothing to throw up, but your body doesn’t seen to care. The only thing your body cares about is the feeling of bugs crawling all over your skin and trying to get out the fear from your stomach. Not caring that fear isn’t a physical things that can be removed.

You pick up you phone again, hand shaking so bad you can barely make out the text on the screen.

ben2342002: Will you play your role well.

It’s not like you have any choice, you think to yourself bitterly.

You: yes

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't the worst thing you've read.


End file.
